


Demon and the Orphan

by ZoeRosen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demons, No Smut, Other, Pure, Short Story, Wishes, orignal work - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 16:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15393114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeRosen/pseuds/ZoeRosen
Summary: A demon who grants wishes in return for one’s soul. One day he gets a summon from someone unexpected with a unexpected wish.





	Demon and the Orphan

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first short story I’ve ever written so it’s bit very good, but I hadn’t fun with it. Hope you like it.

The Demon and the Orphan

I have become the downfall of many rich and powerful men. I have served many, from those unknown to noblemen. They all want the same thing, fame and riches. All of them stained with greed. They worship material items more than they worship God himself. I help them achieve this for no small price. I will grant their wish in return for their soul.  
This is the work of my kind, us demons. We live off sinful humans. We purge their souls. We take their hearts. Foolish humans sell their soul, their very essence, for a short time of materialistic bliss.  
I am called to the material world, a new wish to grant, another souls for the taking. I change my appearance to that of a human. I make myself look like a businessman, well, I am one of sorts. My demonic form will scare my clients off, but being in a human form is unpleasant for myself. I turn my hand and the door to the human world appears for me.  
I step out into an alleyway and close the door behind me. I check to see if anyone saw me stepping out of what they see as a back door to a warehouse. I’d rather not explain myself to a mere human. But none the matter as no one seems to be around. The sky is dark and the air cold with snow. A winter night in London, how unseamly.  
I smell the air for my prey, once they make their plea I can smell them out, smell their want, smell their despairs. This time it is different then something I’ve smelled before. I follow the scent out of the alley and into the gas lamp lit street. I go right toward a shopping center. The windows show dresses, toys, jewelry, and trinkets. I scoff to myself, how foolish to find such value in such meaningless items.  
The smell of my prey is strong now, I look around for a sign of a human but find none. There is a small shape against a wall, I brush it off as trash. But then it moves.  
“Cuse’ me?” The voice comes from the trash. I look down to find a pair of brown human eyes peering up at me. My client? This is my prey? It speaks again “Do you have any food? I’d give anything for some food.” It would give anything, this is my client. I look down at the pair of brown eyes.

“Would you give your soul for a meal?” I ask. 

“Oh yes! Anything!” It answers. 

“You know, for your soul you can get more than a meal. Anything you want.”

“I don’t need anything more than a meal, but if I could have anything,” It pauses to think. “I would choose to have a family. Yes that would be worth my soul.”  
A family, I have never made a human. I could not make a human family want to take this small human. I can only take what exists in the world and give it to my client, and I cannot bend emotions.  
“That is beyond my power.” Words I never thought I would say.  
“Your powers? What are you?” It asks.  
“If you ask I will tell, I am a demon. I grant wishes in return for my clients’ souls.”  
The small human shows no fear in it’s eyes.  
“So you can’t give me a family but you can give me a meal?” I nod. It stands and spreads its spindly arms. “Then I wish for a grand meal, the best meal, even better than what the queen eats, then I will be satisfied to give up my life and soul to you.” It extends its bony hand.  
“Your soul for a single meal? You could have anything, I could let you live as a king, and all you want is a meal?” Of all the foolish human requests this is the most folly.  
It nods.  
I extend my hand to meet the small humans’. I stop before I make contact. Never have I been unable to fulfill a wish.  
“A family?” I ponder. Is a family this important? How can I grant this human’s wish? I look down at the small, now confused human.  
“I can give you a family, not a human family, no relatives, but...” It cuts me off “Yes!”  
“If you can think of a demon as family I can grant your wish. I will take you into my care, and I will call you my family. Does this suffice?”  
It pauses and drops its hand. It suddenly grins. “I never thought I would be a son, let alone the son of a demon.” It grabs my hand and shakes it. “Demon, you have my soul and now we are family.”  
The small human did not give me a chance to finish explaining the terms of our contract, but for one year, this small human will live and I will provide my best family act until the day comes when I take its soul.  
For now I will say nothing, and let it live in bliss.


End file.
